High School DxD: The Curse of the Red Dragon Emperor
by StreetRacer-Sam
Summary: She was the heir of a powerful devil clan, I was just a lonely boy stuck in this new world. She let me live in her shadow, I continued to betray her in secret. All she needed was someone to be her salvation and redemption, and all I wanted was to be free of this curse. Because now that I was living in the world where only the strongest survive...I wanted to survive. AU.
1. Author's Segment

**Author's Segment**

 _High School DxD: Curse of the Red Dragon Emperor_ is officially the first story in the series with a possibility of sequels in future. However, this is the only story planned and running as of now and the future of the sequels would depend on the performance of this story alone.

* * *

 **About the story**

The story follows the same premise as the original work of Ichiei Ishibumi and the same story up to the ending of the first volume. This story continues from the Raynare Arc (i.e., Volume 2) and loosely follows the same plot, but alters as it continues. A different history has been set up for the story that would be unraveled as the story goes on and dwells on the history of the Heavenly Dragons more.

* * *

 **Extended Summary**

She was the heir of a powerful devil clan, I was just a lonely boy stuck in this new world. She let me live in her shadow, I continued to betray her in secret. All she needed was someone to be her salvation and redemption, and all I wanted was to be free of this curse.

"Because now that I am living in the world where only the strongest survive...I want to survive!"

•§•

After being resurrected as a devil, his life was turned upside down. When the stubborn and rebellious Issei Hyoudou decided to go against the will of his own master, Rias Gremory, he wasn't anticipating that the price he would have to pay would be higher than anything he had ever faced.

The life of Asia Argento was saved at the cost of something deadlier than death itself, and Issei learned it the hard way when the curse of the Red Dragon Emperor was spelled upon him.

Destined to die a horrible death, the heart of Issei Hyoudou broke at his loss. His trust shattered and his will to live died along with it. The haunting nightmares hurt him the most and he gave up on the world.

But in the world where left nothing for him, Rias showed him the light of hope that still existed for him.

•§•

"You will struggle. You will be in pain. But you will fight. And you will win. For you serve Rias Gremory, the daughter of the great devil Zeoticus Gremory...live for my sake, Issei Hyoudou."

"Because I would not let my favorite servant be taken away from me."

* * *

 **Actual A/N + Ending Note**

Originally known as the _High School DxD: The Rise of the Legend_ , the idea was discarded entirely and then reforged from the beginning due to some negative criticism. Later titled _High School DxD: Curse of the Red Dragon Emperor_ , the story was republished but was instantly put on a long-term hiatus due to insufficient planning and lack of motivation of the author. However, the author did occasionally work on it offline and managed to come up with a distinct and improved version of the plot for the story. This story will now be continued with no planning of abandoning it. However, since this story is not the author's top priority among the others (for fandoms Pokemon, Assassin's Creed, Need for Speed and Resident Evil), the exams the author has in March, April and May, and the hunt for a specific college, this story won't be updated during this period of time. Expect it to be continued sometime during early June 2018.

Regardless of it, it won't be left incompleted this time.

Discarding any previous chapters. a fresh and new prologue has been uploaded.

Thank you for choosing this story to read. Please do review, and if you feel satisfied enough, add it to your favorite and/or follow list.


	2. Chapter 0

**Prologue**

 _"Issei Hyoudou...who are you?"_

Every time he asked, it became a dilemma for me to answer. I'm Issei Hyoudou, the second year student of Kuoh Academy...or at least I think I was. But the truth is that I have lived in lies for so long, looking past them is almost impossible for me now.

I no longer am a human either.

 _So...who am I?_

They called me the heavenly dragon, the possessor of a Longinus, and a feared welsh dragon.

But the truth is that I'm just a lonely little boy, a reincarnated devil, and a pawn living in the shadow of his master.

 _"...who...are you?"_

 _Am I a friend? Or am I a servant?_

I failed as a friend. I couldn't protect Asia.

The only time Rias, my master, asked me for something, but I couldn't keep my promise. Now I am failing even her, too. She trusted me. She gave me the new life. She showed me the light of the hope that still existed for me. She made me strive to be _–to be what?_

 _"What do you strive for?"_

Have I ever known? Do I now? I still didn't know. But after dying once, survival is the only thing in my mind. To live, to fight, to protect–

... _live for my sake, Issei Hyoudou._

–and to serve.

"I want to be...I want to be strong," I murmured, clenching my hand into a fist as I looked up; his fierce green eyes looking down at me. "I want to be strong because...because in this world where only the strongest survive...I want to survive!"

He looked amused, perhaps impressed, too. The flames ignited in his mouth as he breathed, pulling himself up and standing tall above me.

 _"Why do you wish to survive?"_

"Because I made a promise to someone, my master. She bestowed this life upon me, and I'm now indebted to her." I looked down at my left hand. I could feel the fiery sensation returning.

 _He...was responding._

"My life belongs to Rias Gremory now. And even if I am destined to die then I'd better make sure I serve her right. But..." I looked back up at him, into his eyes. "...Rias Gremory belongs to me. And I'd be damned if I died without taking her virginity!"

The giant red dragon began laughing as if finding my words amusing.

 _"You are a bizarre little devil, kid...bizarre but interesting."_ He spoke. _"You have the dedication to fight, to survive and to live. You have the will to fight for someone else. It's such a misery people like you do not survive in this world."_

I shivered at his words and he seemed to smirk.

 _"You have the potential to become the strongest Red Dragon Emperor, Hyoudou. After all, you are no different than the strongest one. Maybe you'd be able to survive this war, kill this curse, and defeat the White One to end this once and for all."_

The flames around us rose higher as he expanded his wings, his long tail moving behind his body.

 _"Tell me Issei Hyoudou..."_ His voice rose and at that moment, it felt more barbaric than ever before. _"...who are you?!"_

"I've been asking the same question myself. What am I? A human, or a devil?" I questioned myself and watched as the flames began to ignite on my left hand. "A student, or a friend?" The green gem reformed on the back of my left hand and my hand began to shake violently. "A servant...a pawn, or something more?"

My left hand began bulging and growing, and thick red veins began popping out. Nails began to grow inches long and scales covered my hand. Life began pulsing through it. My hand was no longer mine...but was his.

"I have been called many things. So who am I? Or am I nothing? But the truth is that...I am all of them!"

Nothing was making sense to me anymore, yet I couldn't bring myself to stop. The pain surging through my body became abundant. The flames felt like they were rushing through my veins. I felt strangely strong, but the pressure building inside my body began to hurt me more. It was horrifying. I felt like I was about to explode. I couldn't help but scream out loud. Yet, at that moment, I wanted to speak more. It felt right to speak those words like I was meant to do it...like I was born to do it!

"I, Issei Hyoudou of the Red Dragon Emperor, hereby mark you the infinite and lift the curse spelled upon you! You–who shall reclaim the title of the heavenly red dragon–rise from the depth of the crimson purgatory and become the _Red Dragon Emperor of Domination!_ "

 _"What do you desire Issei Hyoudou?!"_ His words rang in my head for the final time and it had never been this clear to me before.

 _"Crush my enemies, Ddraig!"_

 **I'd some issue with the network so I apologize for the wait. But with the prologue out now, make sure you keep an eye out when this story continues. In the meantime, please do leave a review. I'd appreciate it.**


End file.
